


Common Interests

by sabinelagrande



Series: Teamwork [2]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Co-Topping, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Maledom, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Total Power Exchange, the title of the gdoc was "gregging"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Greg has a question for Rachel; or, Change Places.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/Rachel Horne
Series: Teamwork [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Common Interests

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after [The Same Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049388), but they can be read more or less independently.

It came up for more or less no reason. These sorts of things often do between the two of them; they don't really sit around and brainstorm, just take the inspiration as it hits.

"Do you fuck him?" Greg said, watching Alex walk away to the kitchen to get Rachel a glass of water.

"Hmm?" Rachel said, turning back to face him. "You mean, like, with a strapon?"

"Yeah," Greg said. "It's just that I haven't seen you do it."

"Oh, yeah," Rachel said. She looked contemplative. "Now that I think about it, I wonder why I haven't done him in front of you."

"Probably because I'm in the way," Greg said. "If you understand."

Rachel grinned. "Oh, I do. No, if you want to see, just ask." She looked him up and down in a clearly appreciative way. "Or I could fuck you, if you like."

"Now there's a thought," Greg said, his eyebrows going up.

Alex picked that time to walk back in. "Your water, mistress," he said, and the conversation just kind of went away.

But that's all it took to plant the seed in Greg's mind. He doesn't think about it obsessively or anything, but he does think about it with some regularity, when he's looking for inspiration. It's quite the inspiring thought; it was really rather a sterile conversation, but Greg readily embroiders it, sticks in some very interesting details of dubious accuracy but great entertainment.

And now it's a while later, and they've got some time together. They don't usually do this at Alex and Rachel's, just because they have three little children and Greg does not. It worked out this way this time, and now Greg is helping Rachel get down the boxes that are sitting on top of the wardrobe. They're rather large, which doesn't surprise Greg very much; they've been at this for a long time, and the tools of the trade accumulate.

Rachel reaches into the wardrobe and feels around the side; Greg can hear the rip of velcro, twice, and she comes out with two keys. "There we are," she says. She bounces the keys in her hands. "Now, what are we going to need?"

Greg considers his options and decides to go for it. "There was what we discussed," he says. 

"Ooh," Rachel says, lighting up. "Would you really like to?"

"Yeah, go on then," Greg says.

Alex is looking back and forth between the two of them like he's watching a tennis match, which is how he reacts when he's worried or uncertain. His face settles into a puzzled frown when Rachel unlocks the smaller of the two boxes. Greg is not surprised to see that it's full of the sexual side of things, or that it's neatly packed, toys and lube packed into plastic bags, other fabric items that Greg doesn't yet know the purpose of rolled up next to them.

"How do you want me, mistress?" Alex asks.

"Pipe down," Greg says. "This doesn't concern you."

Alex looks a little thrown. "It doesn't?"

Rachel puts a hand on Greg's chest, looking back at Alex. "You're not getting fucked tonight, no matter how much you want it."

"I'm-" Alex looks completely lost.

"Jesus Christ," Greg says, rolling his eyes. " _I'm_ getting fucked tonight."

"Oh," Alex says.

Greg steps forward into Alex's space, looking down at him; it's a cheap trick, intimidating him with nothing but his physical form, but it always works. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no sir, I wouldn't try to stop you from doing anything you wanted," Alex says quickly; smart boy. "I guess I just didn't think you were the type."

Greg raises a skeptical eyebrow. "I'm fifty years old and extremely bisexual. Of course I've bottomed before."

"He can't picture anyone he's attracted to bottoming for anything," Rachel says. "It's cute."

"Well, he's about to get an education, then," Greg says. "Just as long as he doesn't start to think he's ever going to do this to me."

Rachel laughs. "He wouldn't have the first clue how to go about it." She ignores Alex's reaction and digs through the box, pulling out more dildos than Greg was expecting and lining them up. "They're all sanitized, so choose your weapon."

Greg has a look at them; there are various sizes and various contours, but he knows the one he wants immediately.

"Oh, definitely that one," he says, pointing to a green one that is significantly bigger than the other ones; it has an interesting pattern of ridges that is going to feel delicious.

"I-" Alex says, but he cuts himself off.

Greg sighs. "What is it now?"

"It's just that-" Alex says. "I mean, that's the one I get for punishment."

That gives Greg pause. "Do you feel like it's going to make it seem like I'm getting punished, which we're all clear on being a ridiculous thing that will never happen?" Alex looks like he doesn't know how to respond. "If it's so hard, just be honest."

"It's going to hurt you," Alex says, and he has genuine concern in his voice, which melts Greg a little.

"I'm a big boy," Greg says, and Alex looks unconvinced. "It really is going to be alright. I'm going to enjoy it."

"If you're sure, sir," Alex says.

"I am, so stop running your mouth," Greg snaps, trying to pull it back, get them on the right footing again.

"Yes, sir," Alex says quickly, and Greg can tell it worked.

Rachel is rooting around in the box. "Do you fancy something authoritative or something sexy?" she asks.

"Sexy, please," Greg says; he doesn't know the purpose of the question, but the answer is obvious. 

Rachel takes out one of the fabric bundles and unrolls it. It's, as Greg had suspected by this point, a harness, black and full-coverage, with tasteful ruching and a little bow.

"That is sexy," Greg says approvingly.

"Glad you like it," Rachel says with a smile; she's so cute sometimes that Greg doesn't know what to do with himself. She turns to Alex, snapping her fingers. "You. Undress him."

"Right away, mistress," Alex says.

Greg doesn't move to help him; he just stands there impassively as Alex unbuttons his shirt. That's how it is for a minute, anyway. Something is off about Alex, like he's ill at ease; Greg can't figure out why. Then all of a sudden it seems like this is going to make things fall apart. It is absolutely nothing to Greg, just a good time, but it wasn't supposed to be a mindfuck for Alex. Greg really only likes to do that on purpose.

It is, of course, complete bullshit for Alex to be getting upset about this, but that's not going to make him not upset. Greg grabs him by the shirt collar, twisting it in his hand. He drags Alex up onto his tiptoes, and Alex makes a panicked face. Greg kisses him harshly, the kind of kiss that brooks no dissent.

"Listen to me," Greg says. "Your wife and I are going to have a very good time. If you don't want to sit in the kitchen and imagine what's happening, you're going to calm down and trust me."

That flips the switch; they don't actually play with the cuckolding thing that much, but it hits Alex in exactly the right spot. It sends him directly into the right mindset, the eager, inferior boy who wants nothing more in the world than to please people who are stronger than him.

"Yes, sir," Alex says. "What should I do?"

"I believe I gave you a job you didn't finish," Rachel says.

"Sorry, mistress," Alex says, blanching. "Right away."

He hasn't quite finished unbuttoning Greg's shirt, so he takes care of the last two. He walks behind Greg to take his shirt off, folding it neatly and setting it aside.

"Get down here," Rachel says with a grin, and Greg bends to kiss her, ignoring how Alex is working on his jeans. He's still occupied when Alex pushes them down, but he deigns to step out of them. Alex has his hands on the waistband of his boxers, but Greg catches them. He leads one to his cock, and Alex immediately starts stroking him through the fabric. 

"Good boy," he says, in a very brief break between kisses.

It isn't long before Greg is more than ready to go, but he pushes Alex away. "I think I outpaced you," he tells Rachel, a hand reaching down to cup her ass. "You need to be more appropriately dressed."

Rachel kisses him one more time for good measure. "Let me slip into something a little more comfortable," she says with a grin, because she is ridiculous and Greg really enjoys it.

"Well, make yourself useful," Greg snaps at Alex, and Alex hops to. He seems to interpret this less to mean he should help Rachel undress- which she's already handling capably, dropping her shirt vaguely out of the way, letting Greg look his fill- and more that he should prep the harness. He takes the dildo out of its bag and starts to fit it into the ring, a process that is entirely unknown to Greg but one that Alex handles easily.

"Ready, mistress," Alex says, looking at Rachel like seeing her naked is still a reward in and of itself, because they're too cute for words. He holds out the harness so that Rachel can step into it, pulling it up and settling it on her hips.

Greg whistles. "Don't you look good enough to eat."

"That'll have to be another time," Rachel says. She does look good; the dildo is not proportional at all, but somehow it looks more appealing than ridiculous. She wraps a hand around it, giving it a stroke. "How do you like it?"

"I'm thinking face to face," Greg says. "But if I ride you, I'll crush you to death."

"You wouldn't, but on your back, then," Rachel says.

Greg shucks his boxers and considers his options, but the most comfortable is to just get his head on the pillows and lay himself out. "Don't just stand there," he tells Alex. "Someone's got to get me ready."

"Right," Alex says, and he picks up the lube and climbs onto the bed. He looks a little surer than he did, but he also looks like he's spooked.

Greg sits up, grabbing Alex by the back of the head and kissing him. He doesn't stop kissing him, his hand going tighter, his nails digging into Alex's scalp. Alex relaxes under it, like he always does, and Greg eventually shoves him away. "Now do your job or I'll throw you out."

"Yes, sir," Alex says. He's getting it together by degrees, but Greg the softy, who likes Alex, and Greg the dom, who uses him, have different opinions on how kind to be to him regarding that.

Greg lays back, bending his knees and putting his feet on the bed. "Do it."

Alex pours the lube onto his fingers; he puts his other hand on Greg's chest as he carefully probes at Greg's ass, spreading the lube before pushing inside, first with one finger, then with two.

It feels good, but it's not enough and it's not right for the context. "This is the only way you're ever going to get close to fucking me, so make it count," Greg says. "I didn't ask you to treat me like some virgin who's never seen a cock before. Your mistress is going to fuck me hard with a toy that someone like you can barely even handle. Now get your hand in there and open me up, or what you give me is all I'm going to give you next time I fuck you. Is that what you want?"

"No, sir," Alex says quickly. He pulls his fingers out to lube them up again, then pushes back in with three. He thrusts them in and out, harder now, and Greg groans.

"That's a bit more fucking like it," Greg says, putting a hand behind his head.

"Is that good, sir?" Alex asks.

Greg is going to respond the way he responds every time Alex says something like that, something to mock his effort even if it's actually good, but that just isn't what the situation calls for. "Do it faster, boy," he says. "Make it good for me."

"Absolutely, sir," Alex says, and he's really working now, fingers just brushing Greg's prostate, sending jolts up his spine.

Rachel settles on the bed next to them, laid out on her side with her head propped up on one fist, and that Greg doesn't tackle her immediately is a miracle. "Are you ready?" she asks, drawing a finger down his arm.

Greg looks down at Alex. "Get out of the way and go clean your hands," he says.

"Yes, sir," Alex says, carefully drawing his hand out of Greg; Greg immediately wants something to take its place, but conveniently, Rachel kneels between his legs. She picks up the bottle of lube that Alex has left behind, drizzling it onto her toy and spreading it around. The sight is so hot that Greg bites his lip, even though he doesn't rightly know why.

"Give it to me," Greg says, spreading his legs wider. "I need you in me now."

"Oh, I have every intention," Rachel says, grinning. She passes her hand over her cock again, making sure it's fully slick, and positions herself at Greg's entrance. "Ready?"

"Past ready," Greg says, and then she's pushing inside of him. Greg groans; it is a big toy, and it stings for a second, but the fullness of it is amazing. It just keeps going, pushing Greg open, spreading him out in the most satisfying way.

"Like that?" Rachel asks, and she looks like she's eating this up. She finally bottoms out inside of him, the two of them flush.

"God," Greg says. "Fuck, that feels amazing."

Rachel moves just so, and it makes the toy press against the right spot; Greg can't be confident that his eyes don't roll back in his head. "I'm going to start moving now," she says.

"Fuck me," Greg says, grabbing a handful of her ass to urge her on.

Rachel laughs. "I didn't know you would be so greedy."

"I don't know why you doubted that's a thing I spend most of my time being," Greg says. She starts moving her hips, her cock dragging out of him before sliding back in. "Fuck, yes, keep doing that."

Greg has kind of lost track of Alex by this point, which isn't surprising. "Here, boy," Rachel says, and Alex climbs back onto the bed. He looks like he's finally where he needs to be, looking at both of them with an intense look of longing on his face.

"What can I do, mistress, sir?" Alex says, and Greg knows he's itching to do anything, to be helpful, to prove his worth.

"I think you know," Rachel says.

"Yes, mistress," Alex says, looking excited.

"Don't suck me," Greg says warningly. "I'll tell you when I want that. I'm not going to have you cut this short."

"Yes, sir," Alex says. He bends down and kisses Greg, the way he likes to be kissed, initiating but then letting Greg have him. Greg makes a noise into his mouth as Alex's fingers find his nipple, rolling it gently. It only adds to all the sensation going on, and Greg is in a very good spot indeed.

Greg pushes him away when it's almost too much. "See about your mistress," he says.

"Yes, sir," Alex says, and Greg really does prefer it when "yes, sir," and "yes, mistress," are the only things that come out of his mouth. Alex goes up on his knees, kissing Rachel briefly before lavishing attention on her breasts. Rachel studders in her rhythm, moaning; her breasts are small and delightfully sensitive, and Greg knows for a fact she can get damn close to coming just from one or both of them playing with her. Greg almost protests about the interruption, but then she starts moving faster, her hips snapping forward and smacking into Greg's.

"Oh fuck," Greg says. "Yes, keep doing that."

"You like it hard?" Rachel says, looking at him with a self-satisfied smile.

"Hell yes I do," Greg says. "You already know that."

Her head goes back as Alex bites down on her skin, but she looks back at Greg. "Then I'm sorry I didn't fuck you harder," she says.

"You've got all the time in the world to make it up to me," Greg says.

Alex is reaching out blindly, feeling around on Greg's thigh, and Greg leads his hand to where it goes, letting Alex wrap it around his cock. Alex's ability to multitask is impressive; he strokes Greg steadily while he takes care of Rachel, doing both without missing a beat.

Rachel doesn't make it easy on him; she puts her hands on Greg's thighs to hold him open and really starts giving it to him. Greg moans, arching up. It's too good for words, Rachel pushing so deep inside of him he feels like he can taste it, Alex still moving his hand even though Rachel is fucking him hard enough to make him shake on each thrust.

It really is an accomplishment when Greg is over a foot taller than her. They should have done this ages ago.

Greg loses himself in it after that. It feels too good to keep track of anything but getting fucked. He just wants to luxuriate in it; he hasn't gotten to have this in a long while, and he wants to savor every second of it. Surely that's the whole point of the endeavor.

Rachel has to push Alex away; there are already visible marks on her breasts from his mouth, but Greg knows she likes it that way. Greg grabs him and yanks him down, kissing him. Alex makes a noise and gives up, letting Greg have him, just like he's so good at doing. He takes Alex by the throat and pushes him back; Alex looks desperate, needy.

"Make yourself useful," Greg says, and he guides Alex's head to his cock. Alex doesn't miss a beat, taking Greg's cock into his mouth; he almost chokes himself on it in his eagerness, but it doesn't stop him.

"You're not going to last," Rachel says, looking amused.

"I'm really not," Greg says shamelessly.

Rachel grins; her fingers dig into his thighs as she thrusts in faster. She's so good with her toy, and he can't imagine her like this feeling like punishment for anyone. He puts his hand on the back of Alex's head, holding him in place, pushing up into the wet heat of his mouth as Rachel fucks him hard and deep and exactly how he needs it.

He can feel it building, the way it's adding up and adding up, and suddenly it's there; he groans loudly, his nails biting into Alex's scalp as he comes down his throat, his ass clenching around Rachel's toy and only making it seem bigger. Rachel doesn't stop, drawing it out, and he's just suspended there, coming and coming until he's finally spent, his hand falling away from Alex's head as it feels like all his muscles go lax.

Alex comes up for air, finally, and Rachel slows down, stops. "Had enough?" she asks.

"More than enough, I'd say," Greg says. He tries not to wince as she pulls out, but it's inevitable.

"Get me out of this," Rachel tells Alex, and he tugs the harness down, letting her step out of it before he puts it on a towel that was waiting in the box. She ignores him after that, crawling onto the bed and halfway onto Greg.

"Mmm, hello there," Greg says, kissing her. She gasps as he reaches down to rub her clit. "You're soaked."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rachel says, kissing him in return, a little bit of desperation in it. "The way you took it was amazing."

"I had the easy job," Greg says. "Tell me what you want. You can have anything."

"God," Rachel says. "I need to get fucked."

Rachel's only profane when she's really angry or really turned on, and it's always a treat. "Boy, get over here," Greg snaps, and Alex is there in an instant. Greg kisses her again. "How do you want him?"

"I'm too tired to do all the work," Rachel says. She doesn't move, still mostly on Greg, but gets her knees under her, lifting her ass up. She apparently means for Alex to fuck her while she's on top of Greg, and Greg doesn't see a problem with this.

"Well don't just stand there waiting for an engraved invitation," Greg says to Alex.

"Yes, sir," Alex says; there's enough room on the large bed for him, and he kneels between Rachel's knees. His cock is rock hard, not a surprise, and Rachel moans as he pushes inside of her.

"Jesus Christ," Rachel says. "Fuck me hard. Do a good enough job and maybe I'll let you come."

"Yes, mistress," Alex says. He wraps his hands around Rachel's hips and thrusts into her hard, and she cries out. "Like that, mistress?"

"Yes," Rachel gasps. "Just like that, keep going."

Rachel's face is beautiful this close up, the desperate pleasure on it. Greg slides his hand down her abdomen, settling his fingers on her clit and rubbing circles there. "That's it," Greg says. She has her head thrown back, and Greg kisses the column of her throat, finding the little spots where she likes to be nibbled.

"More," Rachel says, and it's immaterial who she said it to, because she gets it on both fronts. Greg moves his fingers faster, straining up to kiss her properly. He's basically holding her up, but there's no problem with that. Alex is giving it his all, just like he always does when it's like this; there's a look of concentration on his face, but it's desperate around the edges, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

Greg makes a snap decision. "Get your mistress off and you can come."

"Yes, sir," Alex says. "I, I mean, inside? I wouldn't presume that-"

"Yes," Rachel says, almost a whine.

"Yes, mistress," Alex says, redoubling his efforts. "Anything for you."

Greg kisses Rachel's temple. "You look so good like this," he says. "You're beautiful."

Rachel smiles, even though she's panting. She doesn't respond, just kisses Greg, moaning into his mouth as he speeds up his fingers, pressing a little harder. She goes back to kissing him, desperately, losing focus as she gets closer, until she finally breaks away to throw her head back, shouting. Alex keeps going, moving in her as she comes and comes; Greg can see how he waits it out, trying to make it as good for her as possible, before he lets himself go, letting out a shuddering sigh.

Rachel more or less collapses onto Greg, and Greg puts a hand on her back to steady her. Alex pulls out carefully, stroking Rachel's skin. He's got the same look of eagerness, but it's tempered a little by satisfaction.

Greg pulls Rachel onto him fully, so she's straddling a thigh; she weighs nothing compared to him, so it's perfectly comfortable. "Here," he says to Alex, patting the bed at his side.

Alex lays down, turned onto his side to look at the two of them, and he pets Rachel's hair gently. Rachel lets out a contented sigh. She got everything she wanted, clearly, so she's perfectly entitled to some time being a lump on Greg's chest.

Greg puts his hand on the back of Alex's head, pulling him over to kiss him. "Good work," he says, because he's feeling satisfied and sappy.

"Thank you, sir," Alex says. He looks hesitant. "I'm sorry, sir. For earlier. It just- it threw me."

It clicks for Greg. "You didn't think I was going to enjoy it because I top you," he says. "It wasn't a joke. You really don't think anyone you feel submissive to can bottom and genuinely like it, so you thought I was going to hate it and just wouldn't admit it." Greg looks at him suspiciously. "But you have sex with Rachel."

Alex blushes faintly. "I had a lot of sex with Mistress back when she was just Rachel," he says. "She didn't let me stop when things changed."

"I'm right here," Rachel says, though she doesn't sound particularly bothered.

"You're just going to have to get used to the idea that I'll do whatever I like," Greg says. "It doesn't matter if you're comfortable with it or not."

"Oh, I know, sir," Alex says. "Most of the time I like that about you."

Greg swats him on the thigh. "Cheeky."

"Only very rarely for you, sir," Alex says.

"Well, you're not wrong about that," Greg says. "You're well in hand, I'd say."

"Why thank you," Rachel says, turning so her cheek is resting against Greg's chest.

Alex kisses her shoulder. "How are you feeling, mistress?"

"Just lovely," Rachel says. She wiggles a little. "Rub my shoulders."

"Are you planning to get off me in order to do that?" Greg asks.

"Mmm," Rachel says, as Alex lays his hands on her. "No."

Greg laughs. "Carry on, then." He reaches up and grabs Alex by the neck, pulling him in and kissing him before letting him go back to his work.

It's restful, Rachel sighing on top of him as Alex works the tension out of her shoulders, a look of devoted concentration on his face. He's enjoying watching it, even though he is at best a massage table; they look good, and Greg is, despite his best efforts, smitten with both of them. He thinks, if they'd let him, he could stay here for quite a while.


End file.
